Baby of Darkness, or Child of Light?
by PsychoandProud
Summary: A new threat has risen, and it's up to Artemis Fowl and his friends to stop the world's most dangerous being. The problem is: it hasn't been born yet. Can they convince the mother, Jaclynn, to give them the baby, or will Opal get her first?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first Fanfic EVER. So please cut me some slack! PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know whether my writing style is good, if I'm interesting, etcetera etcetera...blah blah blah so on and so forth.**

**Other people are putting disclaimers...and I really don't want to get in trouble for not doing one, so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. Just my characters and plot.  
**

Chapter 1

Jaclynn brought the hammer down again.

_Thirty-seven._

Pain shot through her entire body. She suppressed a scream and hammered on.

_Thirty-eight._

With each clink of the hammer, sparks flew and lit up the forest, threatening to catch something on fire. But she didn't notice that. All that mattered was escaping those horrible chains.

_Thirty-nine._

With the last stroke, Jaclynn heard a faint 'crack'. "It's working," she breathed, "Oh God, it's _working_!" She clamped her teeth around a stick to ease the pain.

_Forty!_

Another crack appeared, and another, and another. Jaclynn was exhausted; her hands were covered in sticky blood and splinters. But she hammered on. She had to get out before 'they' came back. She had made it this far out, why stop?

_Forty-six!_

_Forty-seven!_

_Clink! Crack! Shatter!_

The stick broke in two she bit it so hard. She threw the hammer into the trees and fell backwards, her hands over her mouth. Tears of pain and joy rolled down her cheeks. She sat up slowly and examined her foot. It was bloody, cut up, bruised, maybe even broken. But it was free. And at that point, that's all that mattered. Jaclynn sighed and smiled weakly.

For the first time in her life, _she _was free.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **(-- this thing just means I'm switching scenes)**

"Extraordinary!" Artemis exclaimed reading the paper over again. He looked up and smiled mischievously, "Simply wonderful."

Holly and Butler exchanged worried glances. They'd been with Artemis long enough to know that _that_ look meant nothing but trouble.

"Now, I wouldn't get too excited over it," Holly said as Artemis scanned the paper into his computer, "We still don't know whether to believe it or not. What if—"

"Of course it's genuine!" Artemis cut her off, "Why would anyone joke about something like this?" He turned his computer off and faced the fairy and his bodyguard, "Besides," he said grinning, "I'm Artemis Fowl II. I know _everything._ And I know that this," he held the paper up so they could see, "Is a classic call for help fallen into the right hands at the right time."

"That's what's bothering us, Artemis," Butler said, "It's just so…coincidental. How do we know it's not some kind of trap?"

Artemis looked at both his friends. He sighed and got up. "Fine," he gave the paper back to Holly, "Forget about the whole thing. This note never existed. Just bury it and forget about it. Never find out whether it was real or not. Never know whether the most threatening thing to Haven City might just have been found and walking around in Ireland."

"But, Artemis, we don't kno—"

"No, no. I don't want to hear anymore of this." He disappeared down the hall.

Holly looked at Butler who rolled his eyes, something Artemis would've killed him for. She sighed and slumped on Artemis's bed, setting the paper next to her.

Butler leaned against the wall, "Well, we could just look a little more into it, just to make sure."

Holly rubbed her forehead, "No, I don't think that's a good idea. It just doesn't seem right. I don't trust it."

"And…?"

Holly looked at him with a puzzled face, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Butler smiled, "What do I mean? Captain Holly Short refusing an adventure into the unknown? You sound like Commander Root."

Holly had to smile. She did sound like him, holding back when everything was telling her to go. "Yeah…" she whispered. Her whole body ached. It had been two years since his death but she still hurt. Part of her had been taken away unfairly and would never be replaced.

Butler laid his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up," he apologized.

Holly straighten up, "No, it's fine. I'm getting used to it." A complete lie.

"So what's really bothering you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It's just…" Butler eyed her; "It's just…" she played with the end of the blanket. Finally she sighed and crossed her arms, frowning, "Alright, I admit it! I don't want to give Artemis his way. I know he's right, he's _always_ right! We should go, but I can't let him win again!"

"Well of course I'm right," Artemis said looking in from the doorway examining his fingernails, "Now, when do you want to leave? I think I can be ready by Tomorrow night."

Holly bit her lip to keep back a nasty comment. Butler quickly stepped in.

"I think we should let her return to Haven City and announce the news before we set a date," he offered.

Artemis thought about it. "Alright, that works too. But I'd like to get out of here soon, so not to give Mother and Father any time to figure out what we're planning," he said with a smirk.

Butler glanced at the paper and then Artemis, "You're crazy," he managed to say.

Artemis turned and left the room, "I know," he called over his shoulder, "We geniuses usually are."

**Do you like it? Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! OK, I have to go. I'm going to see Brian Regan tonight. ^^ FUNNIEST GUY EVER! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short, but I'm going to my uncle's Christmas party (WHOO HOO!!!!) and I'm kinda rushed. And I promise, everything will be explained in the next chapter! I just don't have time to add it in this one.**

**Ok, I still don't want to get in trouble...so,**

**Disclaimer: I own my stuff, Eoin Colfer owns his.**

Chapter 2

Jaclynn held her breath. She peered around the corner and hoped no one had spotted her. She rubbed her foot again and winced. It was getting better, but the pain was still pretty intense. Someone walked past and glanced at her quickly. Then they stopped, backpedaled and looked again.

"Hey," he said stopping his girlfriend with one arm, "Wasn't there a little girl sitting right there a second ago?"

His girlfriend looked where he was pointing and saw absolutely nothing. She put her hand to his forehead, "I told you not to drink, it gives you a fever and makes you delirious," she scolded dragging him on their way.

Jaclynn made herself visible and watched them walk away. That was close, too close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Butler watched as Artemis paced back and forth across the room. "Calm down," he laughed, "I'm sure they'll be here any minute. Just be patient."

Artemis stopped and looked at him, "Patient? _Patient_? This, my dear friend, is one of the most dangerous, life-threatening, distressing (not to mention oddest) situations in the history of fairies that needs to be handled ASAP! And the only being impeding our doing anything happens to be a certain female fairy who has decided to be a whole hour late!" he took a deep breath and check himself, "Isn't that right, Holly?"

Holly unshielded and crossed her arms. "I was going to apologize for being late…" she held back finishing with "but if you're going to act like that, I'm not." To her surprise, Artemis looked at the floor, his eyes full of regret.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I—" he hesitated, "I don't know what's been wrong with me lately."

Holly punched him playfully in the arm, "Aw, don't apologize. We're all excited. I don't blame you," she said.

He smiled weakly, "Yeah. Now come on. We'd better leave before my parents get back with the twins."

The last arrangements had been made, and Artemis was just about ready to walk out the door to meet Holly and Butler in the Fowl Bentley, when someone made an unexpected visit.

"Artemis Fowl, what are you doing?" Minerva demanded, arms crossed and foot tapping.

Artemis jumped slightly and closed his notebook that contained the mysterious paper. "M-Minerva, what a nice surprise," he stuttered. _Oh God,_ he thought,_ did I just stutter?_

Minerva walked over to him and leaned right in his face, "Are you leaving on a dangerous mission again?" she asked in a very maternal way, "I don't remember you telling me you were going."

Artemis laughed nervously, "What would make you think that I would go on a mission without telling you?" he answered trying to inch his way towards the door.

"I come all this way to see you, and you leave as soon as I get here? I don't think so. I'm coming with you."

Artemis frowned, "Absolutely not! I'm not taking a girl with me! That's insane!"

"It's the least you can do for ruining my visit," she whimpered giving him 'Bambie' eyes.

But no matter how beautiful he thought she was, Artemis wasn't that kind of boy. "No," he said sternly, "You're not coming. It's nothing personal; I just don't want you getting hurt."

Minerva sighed, "I take that personally. I'll tell you what," she grinned, "You let me come, or I'll let your parents know you snuck off again."

"Ha!" he laughed leaning in closer, his face inches from hers, "My parents think I've gone to Germany on a school trip. I bought the ticket and everything, they won't believe you. You have no proof I didn't go."

"And now," she snickered putting a tape recorder between them and pressing the 'stop' button, "I do."

Artemis's mouth dropped, "Where did you get that?" he gaped as she headed towards the door.

She slipped the recorder back into her pocket and grinned, "You gave it to me. Now come on, we haven't got all day." With that she ran out the door to the waiting car.

Artemis followed her shaking his head, "Women," he muttered, "I must remind myself never to marry one."

**You want more? Please review! I would say more, but my cat is sitting on the mouse and pawing me and saying, "Hey, wouldn't you rather be petting me right now?" That usually doesn't bother me, except this time he BITES ME whenever my hand moves. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this isn't tooooo long for you guys. I kinda got carried away. I hope I was able to answer enough questions to keep people interested! Everything will become clear soon, I promise!**

**I'm suffering from a intolerable cold right now *pauses to blow the living daylights out of her nose* and I feel like crud. I blame any weak spots in the story on my illness. **

**One more thing, I forgot all about the whole time jumpy thingy and I went back to the first chapter and changed something. Nothing big, just wanted to let you know.**

**I still don't see anything that says I _have_ to put a disclaimer, but just in case...**

**Disclaimer: I own my characters and my plot. Nothing more, nothing less.  
**

Chapter 3

"Men," Jaclynn muttered, "Idiots, all of them."

She threw her bag on the bed and looked around. It was a small hotel room, but she really didn't need any bigger. There was a twin bed, neatly made, an endtable, dresser, TV, and a quaint little bathroom. It was overall one of the cutest hotels she'd ever stayed in, not that she'd stayed in many. But it was all invisible to Jaclynn. All she noticed was the jerk sitting at the desk downstairs.

"I hate him," she growled, "I hope he loses his job."

She looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging above the dresser and studied herself. Her hair looked like someone had hacked it off with a knife (no too far from the truth), she was pale, thin, and had circles under her eyes. Not the least bit attractive. She grabbed a comb from her bag and headed for the bathroom.

"If I'm unfortunate enough to be here for a while," she muttered, "I might as well look decent."

She locked the door and faced the mirror, raising a pair of kitchen scissors to her choppy hair. "Alright," she winced, "Let's do this."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Far away, Opal Koboi watched Jaclynn fix her hair. The pixie's mouth curled into a smile. This poor girl had no idea what was about to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was night when Jaclynn finally dared to go out in public again. She looked like a ghost, walking through the deserted streets alone. She felt like one too.

"I hope he'll remember me," she thought aloud as she read the house numbers, looking for a specific one. "It's been so long since he saw me. I just hope h—"

She stopped and clutched her stomach, letting out a painful groan. Her knees collapsed and she doubled over.

"What the Hell?" she gasped, feeling lightheaded, "Why does that keep happening?"

She forced herself up and staggered over to a streetlight, which she used for support. The pain started to ease away slowly, allowing her to breathe more regularly.

_This is the third time_, she realized.

How many more would she be able to stand? But more importantly, what was happening to her? Ever since she'd left the lab, her stomach had hurt like Hell at the weirdest times, and she threw up almost every morning. This morning had been the most wonderful of all, because not only had she thrown up once like usual, but for a whole hour.

_Maybe I'm sick._ She took her hands away from her middle and continued walking, every step bringing discomfort. But she bore it. Dad had always told her to cope with pain, that it would make her stronger.

"But," she moaned to herself, "How much stronger do I have to be?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Spill."

Artemis, Holly, and Butler all jumped a bit. It was the first word uttered for the entire ride, and they hadn't been expecting it.

"I beg your pardon?" Artemis asked giving Minerva a sideways glance.

"I said spill," she verified.

"Spill what?"

She giggled. Oh God, he loved it when she did that, "Spill what we're doing, silly! You don't expect me to be in the dark the whole time, do you? Where are we going? Why? What's the big secret?" She scooted a little closer to him, waiting for her explanation. He blushed a little.

"Um, here," was all he said shoving the paper into her hands before turning to look out the window again. In the front seats, Butler and Holly smiled. Minerva looked confused, apparently not getting the response she wanted, but read the paper anyway:

_Dear Michael,_

_I don't know if you'll remember me, it's been so long. But I finally escaped the B.M. Lab and I need somewhere to stay (not to mention someone to talk to.) I'll be in Dublin around 6:00 am on the 17__th__. I think I remember where your house is. 1018 Shaw Hill, right? If you get this before I arrive in town, meet me at the big Hotel in the middle of the city, you'll know which one. I'll wait until 10:00, if I don't see you by then, I'll just look for you myself._

_Something else you should know; Keggler's dead. I didn't mean to kill him; in fact I don't even hold myself guilty of his death. But he's gone none the less, somewhat of a mercy on this world, after everything he did. _

_There's one more thing you should know; they're following me. They know I've escaped and they've been chasing me all the way from Sicily. I'm scared; I'm always looking over my shoulder to make sure they're not behind me, ready to take me back. I can't go back there! Please help me! You're the only friend I left have in this cursed world. You helped my parents all those years ago, now will you do the same for me?_

_I'll be watching and waiting,_

_~Jaclynn Ross_

_Of course, you'll probably know me better by my real name_

_~Genevieve Samuel II_

_P.S. They tried to do test #23-7 on me. I mixed up the beakers so it wouldn't work, but now I don't know what's been done to me. I feel terrible. You're a doctor, could you make sure I'm not going to die or something?_

Minerva flipped the paper over. "That's it?" she exclaimed looking up at Artemis, "What in the world does it mean?"

Artemis rubbed his temples, "My dear Minerva, must you be so ignorant of _everything_?"

"Now, Artemis," Holly chimed in from the front, "Be nice. She doesn't know as much about fairy history as you do. She had a life, remember?"

He glared at her, "Oh you're a riot, Holly," he muttered.

"Don't listen to her," Minerva laid her hand on his, "I think it's neat that you know so much about fairies. And it's proved to be very useful too."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"So, you were going to explain…."

"Right," he took a deep breath, "Alright, I guess I should start at the beginning."

"As opposed to starting at the end?" Holly interrupted.

"We all know," he continued, pretending he didn't hear her, "the human and fairy worlds rarely ever intertwine, for obvious reasons. But there are times where a person, like me, discovers the People. It's usually taken care of with a mindwipe. In my case it wasn't, but that besides the point."

"Why must they mindwipe people?" Minerva asked sadly, "It seems a little disappointing that once you find the people, you have to let your memories of them be taken away."

Holly sighed, "It's for the very case we're about to describe to you," she explained, "that they made that decision. Thirty-six years ago, a young mudboy stumbled into Haven City. The fairies instantaneously decided to erase his memory, to keep him from revealing us to the humans. But one fairy, a girl, took a liking to him and begged for the People to spare him his memory. They agreed a sent him home, warning him never to tell anyone what he had seen," he she hesitated, "It wasn't until the next morning they discovered the fairy girl had eloped with him. They tried tracking them for years, but no one ever saw them again. Not even the humans know where they disappeared to."

Minerva looked at the floor, "That's terrible," she whispered, "Their families must have been so worried about them."

"They were," Artemis added, "The boy was an only child, so it crushed his parents. They died of grief a few years later."

Butler shook his head, "It's a shame, really."

"_Of course, you'll probably know me better by my real name, Genevieve Samuel II_," Artemis read off the letter, "The girl fairy's name was Genevieve Samuel. We think this Jaclynn girl might be her daughter. She was obviously named after her mother."

"This is so interesting…" Minerva voice faded, "So we're going to Dublin to meet up with her?"

Holly nodded, "Yes. That is, if she lets us. She sounded a little scared in her letter; I'm just hoping she's a people person."

"Which mean she probably isn't," Butler added.

Minerva fell silent for the rest of the ride. Finally, at the end, she broke the silence once more, "Why is it so important to find her? Can't we just leave her be?"

Artemis opened his door and climbed out, "She's in danger," he said, "Who know what kind of horrible things they've been doing to her? And just think about it; a human with all the powers of a fairy. If she fell into the wrong hands, she could be used to do terrible things."

"That's true…what's the B.M. Laboratory?"

Holly shielded, "It's a lab left over from WW II. B.M. stands for Benito Mussolini, and it was one of the labs they used to test human specimens." She shuttered, "They were terrible places. I can't believe anyone would do those kinds of things."

Minerva felt herself shiver, "But how is it still around? I don't even remember learning about a B.M. lab ever."

"Humans don't know it's still around. But the People still know it's there." She laughed, "Well, we don't know where it is _exactly_, but we've got a pretty good idea of where it should be."

"Hmm…I have a few more questions. Wh—"

"I hate to cut you short," Artemis said quickly in a hushed voice, "But we're here, and I really wouldn't want your chatting interfering with our plans."

Minerva frowned, "That was my next question," she whispered, "What exactly are our 'plans'?"

Butler pulled a shot gun out of his pocket, and she could see he had several other weapons readily available just in case, "You'll see soon enough," he grunted, leaning against the door waiting for orders.

"Artemis and I will go around back," Holly's voice said from nowhere, "When we call for help, you come in."

Butler nodded and he and Minerva watched the boy and the fairy sneak around the corner of the house. Minerva shivered. It was cold and dark, and she could see the sun's rays preparing to peak around the mountain tops and light up the Emerald Island.

From inside they heard a shatter, then a thump, and finally Holly's voice:

"What the—" she started, but her voice was drowned out by a scream and more thumping.

"Butler!" Artemis's voice yelled over the noise of shattering glass and banging, all mixed in with the occasional yelp, "Now! We found her! And she's not a people person!"

Minerva and Butler pushed open the door to reveal a house that was probably once beautiful, but now lay in ruins. Glass and pottery were strewn across the floor and there were red stains on the expensive carpets. It looked like a murder scene, only worse. From upstairs they heard another shatter followed by Artemis screaming Butler's name.

Butler ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time, with Minerva right at his heels. As soon they got to the top, something flew past them and into one of the many bedrooms, which were also a wreck. Holly ran out of a room breathless.

"Did you see her?" she panted, "I think she might have turned invisible, but I can still hear her moving around."

"In there!" Artemis yelled running out of nowhere and into the bedroom. Everyone followed him in. Suddenly he stopped and put his hand up. Everyone else skidded to a halt. Something in the room moved to one of the windows and banged furiously on it. But it was locked. They heard it run to another window, but found it also locked. It was like a caged animal, running around and trying to find a way out.

Finally, the noises stopped and all anyone could hear was their own heart beat. Then out of nowhere came a moan and something dropped to the floor. Artemis inched forward to the spot where the noise came from and knelt down. He slowly put his hand out and felt something small and trembling. It was breathing hard and it wriggled away from him, too scared to let him touch her. He saw a spot on the carpet next to him slowly turn dark.

"It's crying…" he breathed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaclynn couldn't take it any longer. The pain in her stomach was too much. She let go of everything and turned visible again. She looked up and saw the mudboy leaning over her, then fainted.

**Ok, the next chapter should be up pretty soon, depending on how I'm feeling. Thanks_ so _much to everyone who read and reviewed this, you made me feel loved for a short while ^^ **

**What do people like better: A/M or A/H ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's chapter 4. I can't believe I've written this much already, usually I start to write a story and give up after the first chapter. Weird...**

**Ok, two people said A/H, and someone else said Artemis should fall in love with Jaclynn. Personally, I like A/M better than A/H. So I've finally decided, after a long thought (which lasted about 30 seconds), to keep my plans a COMPLETE secret. I can tell you now, it will be a total surprise. No one will guess, especially with the build up I'll give you. Not even this author's note will help. :P**

**Much thanks to my three (COUNT 'EM, THREE!!!!) fans for their reviews. You guys make me feel loved!...for a little while.**

**I've decided to stop looking to see if I have to add a disclaimer and just write the damn thing. And I might as well have fun with it...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Eoin Colfer. I mean, seriously, do you really think he'd write _this_ badly?!  
**

Chapter 4

"Poor thing," Minerva whispered, "She's shivering even in her sleep." She put her hand to Jaclynn's forehead, "She feels warm. Artemis, can you run out and buy some ice? I want to keep her temperature down a bit, she's feverish."

Artemis groaned and he and Butler went out to search for ice while Minerva and Holly bandaged their patient cuts and bruises. They worked in silence for what seemed like hours, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl up. Jaclynn stirred now and again, but didn't wake up.

Holly washed a deep cut on her arm, "I wonder why she flipped out when we came in."

"What was she doing when you first saw here?" Minerva asked.

"Just…sitting. Right in the middle of the floor. I think…I think she might have been crying."

Minerva shook her head, "And then she saw you and Artemis, flipped out, and practically destroyed the house trying to get away from all of us."

"She didn't do most of the damage," Holly said, "A lot of it was like this when we got here. At first I thought maybe she's done it too, but it looks like nothing's been touched in here until today. It must have sat in this condition for quite some time before she got here."

"I see," Minerva looked around the room, "It's so eerie in here. It looks like someone built a haunted house and left it to rot."

"That's because IT IS HAUNTED!" Artemis yelled right behind the girls making them scream.

Butler dropped a bag of ice next to Holly, which made her jump again, "How's the girl doing?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

"Not as bad as I thought," she replied, "A little banged up, but healing. I would heal her with magic, but I think she'll recover quickly enough on her own. Oddly enough, it's her ankle that's the worst. I can't imagine why it's so bruised."

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Artemis slipped next to Butler, trying to avoid Minerva, who was trying to punch him for scaring her, "And has Foaly called back yet?"

Holly opened her mouth to answer when her phone rang. "Speak of the devil," she muttered pressing a button, "Hey, Foaly, you finally decided to call me back!"

"Sorry," Foaly said, "But Trouble's been such a nuisance lately, bragging about how he intercepted the letter from the only half fairy half human, he's driving everyone up the wall."

Holly smiled, "Yep, that's Trouble for you."

"Yeah, I just wish you would come down here and kiss him already so he'll shut up."

Artemis and Minerva had to turn away so they wouldn't laugh as Holly's face turned a deep red. "WHAT?" she screeched.

Foaly grinned, "Aw, did I touch your sensitive spot?"

"I suggest you drop it, pony boy," she snarled.

"All right, fine. Do you have a DNA sample?"

Holly put a brown hair on the phone's scanner and waited. She heard a 'beep' and Foaly smiled.

"Yep, she's the real thing. Wow, I can't believe you found her, it—" he stopped and looked at a monitor next to him. "What in the world…" he trailed off and went over to it studying the screen, his eyes wide.

Artemis looked over Holly's shoulder, "What wrong?" he asked. Foaly shook his head in disbelief.

"Holly," he said suddenly turning to her, "I need you to bring her down here now. Something just came up that I think you'll want to see."

"Oh, ok," Holly said and Foaly hung up.

"What do you think he meant?" Minerva asked reaching around Butler and whacking Artemis on the head.

Butler moved the children on either side of him farther apart, "Well whatever it is, we'd better get down there. Miss, please stop hitting Artemis."

Minerva crossed her arms, "He deserves it!"

"Well, I don't see h—"

"What?!" Artemis blurted out, "I just scared you! It wasn't that bad!"

"Oh yeah? How would you like it if I did that to you? You little…"

Holly turned and left the room, leaving the body guard to try to calm down the child prodigies, who, no matter how smart they were, were still in fact, children.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaclynn forced her eyes open, pushing the urge to keep sleeping away. She was moving. No, she was _in_ something moving. She looked around. Her eyes fell on a boy, the mudboy from earlier, sitting next to her. She started to painfully sit up when she felt a hand on her forehead.

"She's awake!" a girl's voice squeaked, "and her fever has gone down! Hi, sweetie. Are you hungry? You've been sleeping for an awfully long time."

Jaclynn looked straight up and saw a girl with golden curls leaning over her and smiling. Jaclynn yelped and tried to get away, but ended up falling out of the seat she'd been lying on with a _thunk_. She scramble into the corner and surveyed the room. She was in a shuttle, but not one like she'd ever seen before. It was smaller than usual. There were three others with her; the mudboy, who was looking at her like she was crazy; the girl with curly hair, she had stood up and was giving Jaclynn a sympathetic look and saying "poor thing, she's still scared"; and then there was a big man, bigger than she had ever seen in her life, and she pushed herself more into the wall of the shuttle when she noticed him.

The girl took a step closer, "Please," she said, "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to help. We got your letter and—"

"You _what_?!" Jaclynn cried dropping her jaw, "You got that? How did—? Where did you—?" she couldn't finish a sentence. How did these…_humans_ get her letter? She'd sent that to her uncle, how did they manage to find it? Then it hit her; the blood stains on the carpet, the ruined house, the fact that they had been _waiting_ for her all made sense. They'd gotten her letter, killed her uncle and then taken her captive. She held her breath when she realized that they were probably going to take her back to that horrid lab!

"—decided to help you," the girl finished hesitantly and looked back at her companions who shrugged. "Is everything alright?" she asked turning back to Jaclynn.

Jaclynn felt hot tears fall down her face. It was over, she was going back. She couldn't even hear the blond girl reassuring her they were her friends. Nothing mattered anymore; she would never really be free. She let herself slide down the wall and slump on the floor, putting her face in her hands. Her last friend in the world was gone, she had no one. She was alone. Suddenly, her stomach started tensing up again. She barred her teeth.

_Just bear it,_ she thought,_ it'll go away…eventually._

"—don't understand why she won't listen to me!" Jaclynn heard the girl saying.

"She doesn't trust us," the mudboy pointed out, "She thinks were going to hurt her. She's been mistreated her whole life! Did you just expect her to suddenly trust other people?"

The girl looked like she wanted to say something more, but the shuttle door opened and another girl stepped into the cabin. She looked shorter than the blond girl, but something about her made Jaclynn think that despite her size, she was much older.

"We're here," she announced, then caught sight of Jaclynn huddled in the corner and gave her a warm smile, "Oh, you're awake."

"And very unsocial," the mudboy added.

"Well, social or not, we have to bring her to Foaly's lab—" the elf started, when she was interrupted by Jaclynn's screams.

"NO!" she cried curling up into a ball, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE! I'LL DIE BEFORE I GO BACK!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Holly watched surprised as the girl flipped out for the second time. "Calm down," she cooed kneeling down next to her trembling form, reaching out to stroke her hair, "Not _that_ lab. We're going to help you. We're on your side." Holly lifted the girl's tear streaked face and their eyes met.

The girl sniffled and calmed down, staring into Holly's eyes with a look of hope. Holly smiled at her. Minerva leaned over a whispered in Artemis's ear.

"Look, she listening! Maybe she's realized that we're just trying to help!"

Surprisingly, Artemis smiled, "I'm not one to usually say this, but…this is actually kind of…_cute_."

Everything seemed to be heading uphill. Maybe Jaclynn could live peacefully among the People, and everything would be right with the world.

But if that happened, there'd be no story left to tell.

Everyone watched in horror as Jaclynn shot forward and sunk her teeth deep into Holly's hand.

**I wont bore you with anymore author's notes today, mostly because I'm tired of writing. My cat, Tuxedo (Tux), says 'hi' by sitting on the mouse and pressing keys every now and then to mess me up. My other cat, ****Augustus**** (Gus) also says 'hi' by sitting in the middle of the room and making an awful meowing noise. TT_TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, can't talk much. I'm leaving for Ohio and I'm really rushed, but I wanted to get this up for the weekend before I left.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jaclynn. Not Artemis Fowl.  
**

Chapter 5

"…and that's when Butler knocked her unconscious," Holly finished, examining the bandage wrapped around her bleeding hand.

Foaly looked at Holly, then at the others, who nodded in verification.

"She violent for a little girl," he said shaking his head in disbelief, "She must be terrified to revert to biting people."

"Oh I wouldn't doubt for a second that she's petrified," a woman said stepping into the room, "In the condition she's in, it's perfectly normal." She smiled at them and walked over to Jaclynn, who was lying limply in Butler's strong arms.

Minerva watched as the lady checked Jaclynn's breathing and heart. "Artemis," she whispered, leaning closer to him, "What species is she? I can't tell."

He thought for a second, "I think she might be a—"

"Spite," the lady said turning her head to them quickly before resuming her standard procedure.

"You have good hearing," Minerva observed.

"It's not that I have good hearing," the sprite replied hanging her stethoscope around her neck again and motioning Butler to bring her patient into a small room down the hall, "But that fact that you don't know how to whisper. Bring her in here, please. I'm going to wake her up, and I think it would be best if she didn't see any of you again for quite some time."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jaclynn," she heard a distance voice say, "Wake up. Please?" She forced her eyes opened, allowing them to adjust to things. Everything was dark; all she could see were fuzzy outlined shapes around the room.

"I'm going to turn the light on," the voice said, much clearer now. She blinked as the room filled with light. She was lying on a table, like in a doctor's office, and a woman was standing next to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked handing Jaclynn a little pill and a glass of water.

Jaclynn took it hesitantly, "What's this?"

"An aspirin. You must have a headache after what happened."

Jaclynn took the pill, still suspicious of all this. She laid her head back on the table and tried to remember what exactly did happen. She remembered the girl coming in the shuttled, and she remembered biting her, which brought her an odd pleasure. But after that it was fuzzy. Then she remembered.

"The b******," she growled, referring to the big man that knocked her out.

"Now, now," the lady laughed, "He was just concerned for his friend. It wasn't very nice of you to bite her."

Jaclynn frowned at her, "You're talking to me like I'm a little kid. I bit her because she and her damn friends freakin' captured me and are trying to bring me back to the lab!"

The lady sighed, "Why won't you understand? They're not taking you back, they're helping you."

"That's what they said the last time," Jaclynn said sadly, "But they really just snitched on me and got me in trouble." She looked up at the lady, "_You're _not gonna take me back, are you."

"No, don't worry, I'm on your side," she said handing Jaclynn a odd white cotton rectangle. "Could you put this in your mouth for me?"

Jaclynn stuck the thing in her mouth. I tasted as bad as it looked. Dry and scratchy.

"Bleck! Wov iv dis?" she choked, mouth full of fluff.

"Just cotton," the lady took it out of her mouth and placed it on a scanner like machine. A long silence feel over them as the lady read the results of the test and Jaclynn checked her tongue to make sure it hadn't shriveled up. "Well," she said clapping her hands together, "Jaclynn, I have some news for you."

Jaclynn braced herself for the worst.

"One, you're the healthiest girls I've ever met. And two….you're pregnant."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I'll be back on Monday to see what everyone thinks! BTW, I know Artemis is really OCC, but there's a reason for that. It'll get explained soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I have to admit, I think this chapter sucks. Of course, I hate everything I write...**

**Funny story I have to share! When I was in Ohio at my sister's house, we had donuts. I felt really piggish because I ate one and a half of them. But then I was like "Hey, it's half a donut more than I usually eat, big deal, no one cares." Then my niece Faith walked up to me, looked me up and down and said, "Hey Rita, you're fat, you're like, _really_ fat. Ever heard of exercising?"**

**Insulted by a 5-year-old. I don't think I ate much for the rest of the day.**

**Special thanks to Opal Rox for pointing out that it's "genii" not "geniuses". But I did look it up, and I think you can write it either way. I'll ask my mom before editing it because she was an english major in college.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Eoin Colfer. I'm Rita. And frankly, I'd like to stay that way.  
**

Chapter 6

Everyone jumped as Jaclynn's cries echoed down the hallway.

"_WHAT?!_ THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE! H-HOW CAN I BE— W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M— I'VE N-NEVER EVEN— _WHAAAAAAA_?!"

Jaclynn fell silent and Minerva could practically hear her heart beating in the silence. Her hand found Artemis's and squeezed it. "What happened?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Artemis's hand slipped out of her and into his pocket, "How would I know?" he mumbled.

Foaly looked down at the floor, "So, I was right. Dr. Cuffe's final test verified the DNA test I took."

"Right about what?" Holly asked.

He cleared his throat, "Apparently, she's—"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Jaclynn started up again, "YOU B****! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT? GET AWAY FROM ME!" There was the sound something smashing against the wall, a stifled yelp, the door flew open and Jaclynn sprinted out of the room and smack into the wall. She stumbled for a second, and then staggered towards the waiting room, her hands over her face. Blood trickled through the gaps between her fingers.

Minerva jumped to her feet, "Oh my God! Are you alright?!" she gasped taking a step nearer to Jaclynn.

The girl stopped, and took her hands away from her face. She squinted at Minerva, trying to remember whether she knew her or not.

Artemis pulled Minerva down onto his lap, "Shhhhh!" he hissed, "Don't say anything! She doesn't recognize us, and we don't want her to! The last thing we need is for her to go into frenzy again!"

But Jaclynn had already started to back away, eyes wide.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! What are _they _doing here?!_ Jaclynn pressed herself against the wall. The doctor had been easy to knock out, but how was she supposed to deal with these creeps, especially since they had that huge guy.

_Damn,_ she thought, curling her little hands into fist, _I guess I'll just have to improvise._

"What do you want from me," she asked calmly. They all looked at her in shock, like they were surprised she could act civil.

"You'll actually listen to us now?" the mudboy inquired.

"Yes," she said through clenched teeth, "If it means you'll finally leave me alone, I'll listen." _…as far as you know_, she thought, grinning inwardly.

"Here's an idea," the curly haired girl offered, "you ask us a question, then we get to ask you a question, and we keep taking turns until both sides know what they want to know."

Jaclynn and the mudboy slightly nodded in agreement, never taking their eyes off one another. "Ladies first," the boy said, motioning for the curly haired girl to get off him.

_Sexist,_ "Who are you?" Jaclynn demanded, while silently slipping her hand into her back pocket.

"Artemis Fowl II," he replied curtly.

"And how did y—"

"Not so fast," he stopped her, "You've already asked your question. Now," he looked at her thoughtfully for a second before continuing, "Why are you so reluctant to cooperate with us? And if it's really only because you've been mistreated for so long that you don't trust humans, why did you contact your 'uncle'?"

Jaclynn hand fished around in her deep pocket, _Shoot, wrong side_. "You're cheating. That's two questions." _Stall, just stall a bit longer. Get the information you need, then get out of here_. "But fine, at least _I'll_ play by the rules. I don't trust you because one: you, my friend, are an extremely scaring looking boy. I mean, seriously, are you goth or something? Your skin is like, albino! What are you tr—" he cold eyes stopped her midsentence.

"Just answer the question," he said smoothly. But Jaclynn could tell he was holding in emotions. _How does he do that? I'd be pissed and yelling if someone talked to me like that._

"Uh…sorry. A-And second: I already knew I could trust my uncle. He's my _uncle_, for God sake! He helped my parents, and I know he'd have done anything for me. You, on the other hand, are a complete stranger who barged into my life and freakin' scared me to death! What the hell did you think you were doing, breaking into my uncle's house like that?! Did you really think I'd just trust you the moment you walked in the back door like theses kind of situations in life are normal?!"

Artemis just blinked at her, "Is that your next question, or are you yelling because you find comfort in doing it?"

"Yelling?!" she practically screeched, "That was not yelling! Just piss me off a little more, emo boy, and I'll show you yelling!"

She closed her fist around the item in her pocket she was looking for. _Better not let them know I have this yet, I still need to know one more thing._

"No," he answered, still calm, "I didn't expect you to trust me right away. But I certainly didn't imagine you would react the way you did."

"Well what did you think wou—"

He put his hand up to stop her, "You seem to be having trouble grasping the concept of 'taking turns'," he smirked, "Do you need it to be explained to you?"

"_Is that your question?_" she mocked. "_Or are you just being annoying because you can_? Now I know you have many more questions for me, but I only have one left. Could I just ask it now and then let you ask yours?" she batted her eyes, "Pretty please?"

Artemis looked over at his companions, who shrugged and somewhat nodded their heads in approval.

She pulled her fist out from behind her back and held it in front of her. Artemis's pale hands grabbed the arms of his chair a bit tighter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is that?" Minerva squeaked.

A grin crawled over Jaclynn's face, "Wouldn't you like to know," she snarled, "Now, answer me this: if my baby is part human _and_ part fairy, how long will I be pregnant?"

"Baby?!" Holly exclaimed, "What baby?"

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you. And yes, a baby. But that's my business, not yours. Answer me, Artemis; how long?"

Artemis stayed calm, "Seven months," he replied, "Now, what is in your hand?"

"Damn," Jaclynn muttered, "That means only six, if I include the….Thank you very much, Artemis, you've been a big help," she finished, dropping the thing in her hand to the floor, "Goodbye, it was somewhat nice meeting you."

She snickered a bit before turning, and after becoming invisible, fleeing through the office door. Holly and Butler ran after her while Foaly checked on Dr. Cuffe.

"Artemis!" Minerva tugged on his arm, "She getting away! Come on! What are you staring at?"

He shook his head and got up. "What is that?" he asked stepping towards it and picking it up. It was a small, red disk, no bigger than a golf ball.

Minerva looked over his shoulder, "I think it's a piece of paper. Why were we so scared of a piece of paper?" Artemis turned it over and two things: one, the word "haha" was written in black ink, and two, in the middle of the paper was a smaller circle. A beeping circle.

He quickly crumpled the paper and threw it through the open door, and grabbing Minerva ran into the hallway.

"What are you doing?!" Minerva demanded as he skidded into the corner and pulled her down with him, covering her head with his arms.

"Six…" she heard him whisper, "five…four…three…two…o—"

BOOM!

**UGH! I HATE THE ENDING! I wrote a lot of this Monday night, and I was having writers block. I asked my best friend what to do and she said "Just blow something up!" So I did. **

**R-E-V-I-E-W-! And if anyone has anything they would really like me to do in the story, I would add it (within reason).**

**Oh, and I'm going to kill one of the main characters off. Hee hee, I'll talk more about that later.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was gonna put this chapter up like, three days ago, but first I forgot to save what I wrote so the whole thing got deleted, then had to I re-write it (I know it's not as good as the first draft was) which took FOREVER, then my mom was on the computer for SEVEN FREAKIN HOURS STRAIGHT to finish a Christmas present for my Aunt! I haven't touched the computer for so long I think I'm going to cry!**

****fall on the floor crying****

**IT'S NOT FAIR!!!**

**Ok, I'm done now. **

**BTW, here's a list of main characters, one of whom I will end up killing: Artemis, Holly, Foaly, Minerva, Jaclynn, Micheal (he'll be coming soon), Butler, Mr. or Mrs. Fowl, Myles, Beckett, or Jaclynn's baby. Who do you think it'd be?  
**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SHOUT OUT TO MY FAVORITE AND CRAZIEST NIECE, VERONICA, WHO TURNED NINE ON DEC. 19!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Eoin Colfer. I'm just a crazy kid trying to write a story. I'm also starting to really hate these disclaimers.  
**

Chapter 7

A grin spread over Jaclynn's face. The fairy girl and the big man had stopped chasing her and ran back at the sound of the explosion. She was safe. Her hand went protectively over her stomach. They were both safe. She leaned against the building that served as a hiding place. Now all she needed to do was get the heck out of there before they came back.

A little boy passed by singing a foreign song and carrying something that resembled a puppy.

"Psst!" she whispered, "Hey, Kid!"

He stopped and said something in Gnomish, looking around for who was talking. His 'puppy' 'barked'. Jaclynn sighed, why couldn't he speak English like everyone else?

"I no speak Gnomish good," she said choppily, desperately trying to remember what Michael had taught her.

He spotted her and laughed, "Wow, you're really bad."

"No time. How you get to up top?"

He blinked, "Up top…?"

Jaclynn slapped her forehead, "Yes, up top. Upper world. Mudmen. HUMANS."

"Ooooh!" he exclaimed, "You mean the surface! You have to take a shuttle to get up there. But we're not supposed to play around them."

"Why no play?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, but my mom and dad told me not to, so I don't."

Jaclynn looked around the corner to make sure no one saw them before standing up and ruffling the boy's hair, "Thanks much. Bye."

He watched her disappear around the corner and shook his head, "Poor thing, can't even speak properly."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The shuttles took longer to get to then Jaclynn had expected, mostly because she'd forgotten to ask the fairy boy for directions and had to had several other people where they were. Most of them were children; they seemed to be the only ones who would willingly talk to complete stranger. She had to laugh at the irony. **( A/N I thought that line was funny when I wrote it. Now I think it's just kinda corny.)**

After what seemed like hours she found them. It took a while to get past security, and Jaclynn hoped that none of the guards were seriously injured after being hit on the head so hard. Being invisible helped too. She smiled after knocking out the last one,_._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you're alright?" Holly asked for the umpteenth time, "You still seem a little shaken up."

Artemis crossed his arms, "If you're looking to give comfort to someone, try to overreacting drama queen who insist on being an annoyance towards everyone after experiencing a simple _smoke bomb_," he said glaring at Minerva, who was leaning on his shoulder and whimpering.

She looked up at him, "You were scared too," she pointed out.

"I wasn't scared," he shot back, "I was just concerned."

Minerva's head popped up, "Y-You were concerned about me?"

"No, I was concerned about me. But I couldn't just leave you there. I'm not going to be blamed if you die."

Her smile faded and she slumped back in her chair, "You're a snot nosed little brat, you know that?" she grumbled, "You'll be lucky to attract even one girl."

"Which would be you," Holly smirked, "Unless all that flirting you did was just your normal st—"

Minerva punched Holly's shoulder to make her be quiet, and she punched quite hard for a spoiled rich kid.

Butler picked her up and moved her to a different seat in the shuttle.

"So," Holly said after a while to break the silence, "I guess now we can all look forward to hunting down that Jaclynn girl, who could be absolutely anywhere right now."

"I don't think so," Artemis said, "She couldn't have gone too far. But she's a smart girl; she'll make her way back to the surface soon enough. And when she does, I highly doubt she'll stay in Ireland, much less Europe, for very long."

"It's funny," Minerva reflected, "She could be on her way to the human world right now and we wouldn't know it."

Under Minerva's seat, Jaclynn curled up tighter. They didn't realize just how close she really was.

~*~*~*~*~

Jaclynn slipped off the shuttle right before the door closed. No one had noticed her riding with them. Now all she had to do was follow them back to the city, get her stuff, and leave Ireland for good.

_And food_, she mentally added as her stomach growled.

Artemis stopped short and spun around. Jaclynn held her breath; he'd heard her.

"Did any of you hear that?" he asked walking towards Jaclynn, who was slowly backing up.

_Ok, don't panic. He doesn't know you're here. Just back up slowly and quietl—" _she tripped over her own foot and landed on her back with and _oof_! Jaclynn opened her eyes and looked up at everyone's shocked faces.

"Uh…H-Hi…" she squeaked, scooting further away from them, then scrambling to her feet and trying to run away. Butler was able to grab her first and he held her like someone would hold a rabid cat.

Which actually wasn't a bad comparison.

"LEMMEGOYOUCRRREEEEEEEEEPPP!" she screamed, punching him wherever she could. So he held her arms at her sides, which meant she had to revert to kicking him. When her energy finally started to die down Artemis dared to walk up to her.

"Hello," he said smoothly like he was having a normal conversation instead of talking to a pissed Rottweiler, "Please stop kicking my bodyguard.

Jaclynn spit on the ground in front of him. _Damn,_ she thought, _A little further and I could've hit his shoe… _"What do you want from me?" she growled, wanting very much to spit again.

"I want you to stop assuming I want to hurt you, take a deep breath, and calm down."

She looked at him surprised. It didn't make sense to her; why were these total strangers insisting she trust them? They had just barged into her life, scared her terribly, kidnapped her, knocked her out, told her she was pregnant, and now expected her to trust them? Did they really just want to help her? Jaclynn had never known what it was like to have people care about her, love her, help her. All the people she'd dealt with were either cruel, crazy, or traitors.

"If I cooperate with you," she said slowly, "will you promise not to hurt me, or my baby?"

Artemis shook his head, "We were never _going_ to hurt you. You judge much too quickly."

She hesitated, she still wasn't really to trust them completely, "How am I supposed to take the word of a total stranger?"

"Let's not be strangers," Minerva cut in, standing next to Artemis, 'We could be friends!"

"Uhh…let's just leave it at acquaintances for now."

Artemis nodded, "Alright then. Now, will you allow us to escort you to Fowl Manor?"

Jaclynn gave him a curious look, "Fowl Manor? Is that where they keep chickens or something?"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Chapter 8 will be up relatively soon! Maybe even later today, if I feel like typing again. And don't worry, ****chaos0marine, Artemis is going to go through a long struggle to find out who he _really_ likes...I want him to suffer (MWAHAHAHAHAHA)  
**

**OMG! WE GOT 10 INCHES OF SNOW YESTERDAY AND IT'S STILL SNOWING RIGHT NOW!! All the schools were closed and everyone got a snow day! This is the third one in two weeks! I love New York weather!**

**I put a poll in my profile. I would appreciate it very much if you'd take it :P Pretty please?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really like the way this chapter came out! YAY! And the next one is here too, so I'm putting them both up at once.**

**Oh, and what Myles and Beckett do to Jaclynn is what my 6-year-old and 8-year-old nephews did to my brother's girlfriend when she stayed with us for a week (minus that they think she's a vampire). I hope you find it as funny as I did.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jaclynn and my plot. MINE.  
**

Chapter 8

"THAT IS NOT A HOUSE!" Jaclynn gaped at Fowl Manor, dropping her belongings, "THAT'S LIKE NEW YORK CITY SMASHED INTO ONE BIG MANTION!"

Butler gave her an amused smile, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? LIKE IT?! I'm getting lost just _looking_ at how many rooms it has!" She shook her head and picked up her bag, "If I had known cooperating with you would mean I stayed here, I would've been your friend from the beginning!"

Artemis cautiously opened the door and peered in, "We'd better be careful, we wouldn't want anyone knowing you're here. It's seem like Mother and Father aren't home—" something inside crashed and a girls voice yelled something unintelligible, "…but Juliet was left to watch over the twins while their out." He turned to Jaclynn, "You'll have to sneak up to the third floor. There's a guest bedroom already made up for when company comes, but no one goes up there anymore, because frankly we rarely have visitors except for Mother's sisters," he shuttered, "God forbid _them_ to come again."

Jaclynn had to laugh, "You don't like your Aunts?"

Butler took her bag and motioned for her to follow him up the grand staircase quietly, "It's not that he doesn't like them, they just haven't realized he's not 4-years-old anymore."

Holly and Minerva stifled giggles. Surprisingly, Artemis didn't seem to find it as funny.

"You must be exhausted after what's happened today," Holly told Jaclynn, "Why don't you go to bed?"

Jaclynn nodded and silently followed Butler up the stairs, staying back a few feet. She was still scared of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Jaclynn stirred in her bed. Snowflakes stared falling softly around her, but it wasn't cold. The forest was soon blanketed in a calm white layer of flittering flakes. The gloomy fir trees loomed over her like towers, looking ominous and dark, watching, waiting. She pulled the pure white blankets over her head, almost disappearing against the frosty background, and let the sounds of the falling snow lull her back into sleep._

_Boots crunching through the snow woke her up. She peeked through the covers to see what it was._

"_Hello, Jackie," Michael said, "It's been some time since I saw you last. You've grown."_

"_Nice to see you too," she retorted, voice muffled by the thick blankets, "It's hard to believe you'd actually have the courage to come back, after what you did." She slowly pushed the blankets back and sat up, "Why are you here. This is my dream, my happy place, where I can throw away my troubles, not invite them back."_

_He sat on the edge of her bed and pushed the hair out of her eyes, "Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to an old friend? I thought we had something special going on."_

_She stared at him coldly; her green eyes literally boring holes into him. This was her dream and she wasn't going to let him mess it up. "Leave."_

_He returned her glare, "You're making a mistake, Jackie. I know what's happened to you, and I can help."_

"_You," she growled, "are lucky I haven't killed you yet. You left me back at the labs, now I want you to do it again. Get going."_

_Michael took a deep breath and stood up, "I won't leave," he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You know you still love me, Jackie. Deny it as long as you want, but we both know you still care about me, even if you can't tell from the outside."_

_Jaclynn didn't move. He was right, she did still have a place for him inside her, and it was aching right now. She looked up into his hazel eyes and wished she could go back a few years, back to when they were friends, back when they could look at each other with love instead of hate._

"_Well, that sucks for you," she whispered, eyes locked with his, "because I stopped caring about you the day you abandoned me."_

"_I didn't abandon you!" he yelled, snapping out of his fake calm personality, "I had no choice! I had a chance to escape so I took it! I thought you'd understand!"_

"_Understand?!" she yelled back, standing up on the bed so she was eyelevel with him, "I see you didn't anticipate what they would do to me after you left! Who do you think they'd blame after a test subject escaped? A random prisoner? No, they accuse his best friend for assisting him! Then they lock her up in solitary confinement and try to slowly but forcefully pull the information out of her! After months of mistreating, they denounce her uncooperative and toss her back into her place like she was an object instead of a living, breathing, human being!" Jaclynn felt tears roll down her face, "You left me, Michael; you left me to die and didn't even once look back!"_

_The tension between them was thicker than the snow lying on the ground beneath them. Their short angry breaths sent puffs of cloud into the cold air. Neither one spoke; there was nothing more to say. Jaclynn flexed her fist; all she wanted was to wrap those tiny fists around his neck and squeeze. _

"_Fine," Michael hissed, his gaze broke from hers, "I'll leave."_

_Jaclynn relaxed a bit and looked down at her feet, "I think that would be best," she barely whispered._

_Michael looked up at her like he wanted to say something more, but sadly turned his back on her and trudged back through the snow. He stopped and called over his shoulder, "Jackie?"_

"_Don't call me that," she grumbled, falling back on the bed._

"_You may not care for me anymore, but that doesn't mean I stopped caring for you."_

"_GET OUT OF MY DREAM!" she shouted at him, jumping off the bed and tackling him to the ground. They struggled in the snow before Michael pinned her to the ground, his face inches from hers._

"_I loved you!" he yelled at her, "I really did!"_

"_Get off me!"_

"_No, you're going to listen to me!" a teardrop landed on Jaclynn's face. He was crying, "I warned you! I told you I could help you, but you refused! There's nothing more I can do for you," his voice grew softer and higher pitched as he spoke, like a child's, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you," he said, bringing his hand closer to her cheek, "But it's time for you to WAKE UP, DUMB ASS!"_

_He pushed his palm into her cheek and grinned. She screamed as it burned her face._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Artemis looked over at Minerva's sleeping form and groaned. Why did she have to fall asleep on his bed? He got up from his computer and walked over to where she slept. He watched her chest go up and down softly as she breathed. Holly had left that morning and Butler was downstairs, leaving him and Minerva alone in his room. But he didn't mind; in fact, he actually liked it. Without being aware of it, he knelt down next to the bed, his face so close to hers he could feel her breath on his face.

"Minerva," he said gently, shaking her slightly, "please wake up."

She stirred and made a soft moaning sound, then turned and laid on her other side.

"No! Don't you dare go back to sleep!" he cried, rolling her back over.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Whaaaa? Mmm…what happened?" she asked groggily.

"You fell asleep on my bed," he told her, "Please get off."

But instead she sort of fell over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Whyyyy?" she asked him playfully.

He slid his arms under her and stood up holding her bride-style, "Because I said so. Do you know what Mother will do if she caught you?"

Minerva wrinkled her nose, "I don't get you. Yesterday morning you acted playful, but later on you were serious and no-nonsense. And now, here you are, holding me and talking to me like you actually have feelings for me," she leaned on his chest and sighed, "It's rather annoying. Make up your mind; do you like me or not?"

Artemis thought about it; he did have feelings for her, he just couldn't find the courage to tell her. But then again, he felt for Holly too. Something about her made him feel dizzy whenever she was around.

"Minnie…" he started, using the name she always longed for him to use, "I—"

"ARTEMIS!" Beckett yelled, bursting through the door and running into his room, "ARTEMIIIIIIIS! MYLES BURNT HER WITH THE LAMP!!"

"DID NOT!" Beckett's twin, Myles, shouted back, coming in right after his brother, "You TOLD me to do it!"

"Yeah, but she obviously wasn't a vampire, so you should've stopped!"

Artemis put Minerva on her feet and stood between his younger siblings, who were about to try to kill each other, "What is going on, you two?"

Beckett pointed accusingly at Myles, "He burnt her with the lamp. Stuck it right her face, he did!"

Artemis's mouth dropped, "You burnt Juliet with a lamp?" he gaped.

Myles shook his head, "Not her."

"You burnt MOTHER?!"

Beckett laughed, "You think we would burn Mother? You're silly. He burnt the pretty lady sleeping in the third floor guest room!"

Artemis looked at Minerva and they both groaned. "Myles, Becket, would you please come with me?" It was more of an order than a question.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Flashback**

"Who is she?" Beckett asked, leaning over the sleeping girl.

His twin shook his head, "I don't know, but she awfully pretty," he said, pushing Becket out of the way so he could see better.

They'd been playing upstairs when suddenly they'd stumbled upon an intruder in one of the guest rooms. And now they were deciding whether or not she was a vampire, waiting to bite them all when they were asleep.

"Here," Beckett handed Myles a lamp, "Turn this on and shine it in her face; if her skin melts, she a vampire, if not, she's human," he instructed.

Myles flipped the switch and shone the light in the girls face. They waited. "Nothing's happened," Myles whispered.

"Put it closer to her face," Beckett suggested, "Maybe she's wearing sunscreen."

"Or maybe she's not a vampire at all," his brother pointed out.

"Then what is she?"

It was a powerful question, and Myles had no answer to it. So he did his brother's bidding and moved the light closer….and closer…and closer…

The girl moved a bit, but didn't wake up.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you," Myles said pushing the lamp as close as he could, "but it's time to WAKE UP, DUMB ASS!"

Jaclynn's eyes shot open and she screamed as Myles accidently touched her face with the burning hot light bulb.

~*~*~*~*~*~ **(A/N hee hee. I can't believe my nephew's thought it was a good idea to shine a lamp in Heidi's (that's my brother's girlfriend) face! Oh well, boys will be boys.)**

Jaclynn shifted uncomfortably in her bed, her hand still on her burnt cheek.

"What do you say?" Artemis asked harshly, looking at both his brothers.

"Sorry," Beckett squeaked.

"Yeah," Myles added, "We didn't mean to hurt you."

Jaclynn smiled at them, "Aw, I couldn't get mad at you guys. You're just too cute! It's ok, it didn't hurt too much, and I'm sure it was an accident."

Minerva giggled, "Yeah, I'm sure it was…"

Artemis knelt down next to the twins, "Can I trust you two to keep a secret for me?" he asked them.

Beckett got excited, "A secret? What secret?"

Artemis pointed at Jaclynn, "You can tell anyone about her, ok? Especially not Mother or Father."

Myles and Beckett nodded solemnly; a secret to a child is one of the greatest things in the world to own.

"We promise," they said simultaneously.

"On one condition," Myles said nervously.

"And what would that be?" Jaclynn asked him.

He looked up at her bashfully, face red, "Can I have a kiss from the pretty lady?"

Jaclynn giggled and lifted the little boy up onto her bed, "Alright," she laughed, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled stupidly and hopped off the bed, running after his twin, who'd left the room yelling, "EWWWW! KISSING!"

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!! PLEASE?! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter...I really have nothing to say for this one...except for I love Myles and Beckett.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Eoin Colfer.  
**

Chapter 9

Time passed by quickly for the residents at Fowl Manor. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Artemis and Minerva (reluctantly) went off to school, leaving Jaclynn alone with Butler most of the time. Myles and Beckett keep Juliet busy, so Jaclynn stayed hidden. It seemed to go to be true. In fact, it _was_ too good to be true…

Jaclynn moaned and rolled out of bed. She lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, to sore to move. He hand went to her stomach. She could feel the small bump move a bit. "Morning," she yawned, sitting upright, "Are feeling as crapy as I am?" She felt another kick, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

She pulled herself up by the bed and took a look in the mirror, "Gosh," she breathed, "I kinda look like crap too."

Jaclynn had started getting bigger about five weeks into her pregnancy, but she was still at the point where it was hard to tell whether she was with child or just fat. But the scattered kicks and movements inside her told her that there really was a baby.

A soft knocking at the door caught her attention, "Come in, Myles," she called, and a little head poked itself around the door.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, sitting down next to her, waiting for a hug.

She embraced him and let him sit on her lap, "Because you always come in my room at 8:30." He smiled at her and leaned back on her stomach. Jaclynn petted his head. He'd fallen in love with her and vowed he'd watch over her and her baby, no matter what. She couldn't deny it; he was an awfully cute kid.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, sitting up, "That thing kicked me!" he pointed at her child, "How come he kicked me?"

"Because," she laughed, ruffling his hair, "he doesn't like people squishing him all the time."

"Oh," Myles moved to sitting on the floor, then he smiled really wide, "Hey, it snowed again! Do you want to go outside?"

Jaclynn hesitated, "I guess we co—"

"Alright! Beckett and I will go get ready! See you don't stairs," he yelled, sprinting out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Beckett took careful aim and launched a snowball right at Myles's head. Myles fell flat on his back.

"SIMPLETOON YOU WILL PAY FOR THIIIIISSS!" he cried getting up and throwing a cascade of iceballs at his brother.

Jaclynn watched the boys run in and out between the hedges and decorative trees, hitting each other with snow and wrestling when making snowballs got tiring. Jaclynn walked away from them through the snow covered gardens. It was so peaceful, just like her dream; soft, white, quiet…

"Excuse me?"

Jaclynn turned around to see who spoke. A small girl stood in the pathway, her jet black hair stood out against the snow.

"Are you Jaclynn?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Jaclynn looked out of the corner of her eye and judged the distance to the house. You could never be too careful with strangers, even if they were little girls.

The girl ran forward and hugged Jaclynn, "Oh thank God you're alright!" she sobbed, "I thought they'd gotten you by now!"

"Who got me?" Jaclynn demanded, "What are you talking about?"

The girl looked up into Jaclynn's eye, "Artemis," she said hoarsely, "Artemis Fowl. Jaclynn, you must come with me before he hurts you!" she pulled on Jaclynn's jacket sleeve, "Oh, please, PLEASE come!"

Jaclynn stood her ground, "Why, what's wrong with Artemis? He wouldn't hurt me, we're good friends now."

"That's what he made me think! I used to live with him, until I found out what he was after!"

Jaclynn took a step back, "W-What did he want?"

The girl shook her head, "I don't even want to talk about it, but I know what he wants from you."

"What?" her hand glided over her swollen belly, "You don't mean…"

"…your baby. Yes, he's going to take it from you. Why else would he help you when you escaped the labs? He knew about the baby, and he's going to use it, Jaclynn." The girl reached out for her hand, "Please, I can help you. I'll take you to safety, to my house. My mother will be glad to have you there."

Jaclynn was reluctant. Why would Artemis, or Butler, or Minerva, or Holly, or anyone here hurt her? Myles surely wouldn't.

_But what about my letter? They said it was a coincidence they found it. But was it really?_

"Ok," she finally decided, "I'll come. I could stand to be captured again, but I couldn't let that happen to the baby." She followed the girl quietly to the front of the house, leaving everything behind. But the little girl assured her she would get new clothes when they got to her house.

"By the way," Jaclynn asked, as they reached the front of the yard, "What's your name?"

"Opal," Opal Koibo giggled in her disguised voice.

A black car pulled up next to the curb and Opal opened the door. Jaclynn peered at the man sitting in the front seat. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Hello, Jackie," Michael snickered, "Long time no see. How are you feeling?"

Jaclynn screamed as Opal pushed her in the car and shoved a gag in her mouth. She was strong for a little girl.

"I want that baby," she hissed in Jaclynn's ear as Michael stepped on the gas and drove further and further away from the Mansion, "And you're going to give it to me if I have to cut you open!"

**You wanted the bad guys, so I gave you the bad guys. And I think I made Jaclynn a _little_ bit too gullible. Hope you like! Review please!! **


	10. Happy Holidays!

**Hey everyone! Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I have to help wrap presents and decorate, and we have a ton of company over, so I probably wont post the next chapter till (possibly) day after New Year's day. But I just wanted to say...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKA, AND HAPPY KWANZAA EVERYONE!!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a long time since the last chapter, and I'm sorry, we had company over and I haven't touched the computer long enough to write anything until today.  
**

**I can't believe vacation is almost over! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! I might just hide in my bed tomorrow and skip it altogether...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Eoin Colfer. If I was I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction site, now would I?  
**

Chapter 10

Artemis gazed out the window, watching the miles of white fields fly passed as the car drove down the highway. He was going home for the holidays, he should've been happy.

"You've been quiet," his father called back from the front seat, "Is something on your mind?"

Artemis sighed, "No," he replied, almost sadly.

Mr. Fowl looked at him through the rear view mirror and frowned. Something wasn't right; he knew his son was a bit disappointed Butler hadn't picked him up, but not _this_ disappointed. "I heard your Aunt Susan passed up the offer to come for Christmas," he smiled, "Thank God for that, eh?"

"Yeah…" Artemis's voice trailed off. Mr. Fowl decided to leave him alone for the moment; but that didn't mean he wouldn't talk to him when they got home.

**Flashback**

Artemis watched Professor Wilbur's head hit the desk for the third time that week. He smiled inwardly. Annoying teachers was so enjoyable.

"Yes, Mr. Fowl," Prof. Wilbur groaned, looking up a bit, "This isn't the only way to work this problem. But in the beginning we teach y—"

"But I'm not a beginner and I refuse to be taught such simple and ineffective methods," he said smoothly. The other boys in the room suppressed laughter; Artemis was the only boy at St. Bartlby's who'd dare humiliate the adults.

"Artemis, please, I want to get out of here just as much as you do. Could we go one day without y—"

"No."

Prof. Wilbur popped an aspirin in him mouth and stood up, "Would you _like_ to be suspended?" he asked.

Artemis brightened up a bit, "If it means getting out of this place, I might just take you up on that offer."

The whole room filled with laughter. Boys fell out of their seats and some stopped breathing. Prof. Wilbur slumped back into him seat. Mocked by a 16-year-old; _that _was humiliating. He looked down at his watch and groaned; ten more minutes and he was done for the day; could he last that long? Probably not…

"Out," he mumbled, pointing towards the door.

A boy in the back calmed himself down and looked up at the clock, "But, it's only—"

"I DON'T CARE!" their teacher cried, "Just _leave_! We're done for today! I'll see you all after the holidays…" he laid his head on the desk again as all the boys rushed past him and out of the classroom.

Artemis hung back a bit and smiled down at his teacher, "I'll see you in a few weeks, Professor," he snickered. All he got for an answer was a moaning sound. He turned and left the room very pleased indeed. Once he reached his dorm room, his phone rang.

"Butler," he answered excitedly, "I'm glad you called. I—"

"Artemis," came Butler's nervous voice, "I'm sorry to say, but I've got some distressing news for you."

"W-What is it? I can't be _that_ bad."

"It's Jaclynn, she's—"

"What about her," Artemis demanded before Butler could even finish, "Is she hurt? What happened?"

"She's gone."

Artemis held his breath, Jaclynn gone? That wasn't possible. She wouldn't just leave. Or would she? "Do you know where she ran off to?" he asked shakily, "And are you sure she's not just somewhere in the house? Do you th—"

"Artemis," Butler interrupted, "she didn't leave. Someone took her. She was outside with Myles and Beckett and she just disappeared."

"No one just 'disappears', Butler." There was a pause on the other end of the line, then a sobbing voice spoke up.

"Artemis?" said Myles's voice, "You're going to get her back, right?"

Artemis felt his heart sink; his poor brother must be devastated, "Don't worry, Myles, I promise; I'll do everything I can."

Artemis heard Myles hand the phone back to Butler, "You would believe what he was like before he calmed down," Butler sighed, "He's been in hysterics all morning."

"I suggest you find a quiet empty room to talk in," Artemis said, looking down the hall before closing his door and locking it, "I don't want the twins to hear any more of this. If they cry, Juliet will ask what's wrong; we can't have her finding out." He let the receiver fall away from his mouth a bit, "Oh, God, Jaclynn," he whispered, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

~*~*~*~*~

It was quiet, much too quiet for my liking. All the movements and vibrations have dimmed down dramatically for too long; something was wrong, I could feel it. She wasn't dead, that's for sure, but she was distraught. I moved a bit to show her I was still here, to tell her it would be all right, to comfort her.

The vibrations started up again; it wasn't much, but it was something. They got a bit stronger and I could feel her moving a bit. I started getting excited; what was happening? I wished I could see, but I had to rely on her for sight. The vibrations continued to grow stronger.

Suddenly a foreign hand placed itself on the wall. It wasn't any of the one's I'd felt before, and It made her squirm uncomfortably. She didn't like it, she told me through feeling.

I kicked my legs out as hard as I could. _No one_ touched _my_ mother like that if I could help it!

~*~*~*~*~

Opal frowned at Jaclynn's stomach as the baby inside kicked her repeatedly. Jaclynn smiled, "See,_ he_ doesn't even like you," she said.

Opal straightened up and glared at Michael who had his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "We'll see who laughing in a few minutes," she hissed, "Jaclynn dear, I really don't want to make this difficult; just hand over the baby now and you'll go free."

Jaclynn rolled her eyes, "Gee, that's going to change my mind! Of course I'll give you the baby! Why wouldn't I? I know you'll take _great_ care of it, I don't know why I didn't give it to you when you first _gagged _me and _shoved _me _in the car_!" she chirped sarcastically, "I would _never _suspect to be evil! In fact, let's be friends and go out for some coffee while we discuss how good a mother you'll be! Why do you even want it? It's just a baby! I have the same genes as it does; fairy and human. Why does it matter which one you get? Just take me; I'm already born, for crying out loud!"

A malicious grin spread over Opal's face, "Because," she chuckled, "I'm not as stupid as you take me to be."

Jaclynn shivered, _she doesn't know, does she? How could she? _"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"My dear girl, we both know you're lying," Opal said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and your baby are significantly different. You know the third species your child possesses," she leaned right in Jaclynn's face, "Troll," she said, her voice barely audible, "Just think, Jaclynn; A single being possessing all the magic of a fairy, the mindset and strength of a troll, but the looks of a human to blend in with society. Do you realize what this could mean?"

Jaclynn thought for a moment, "It means you're a crazy pixie who is an absolute control freak?"

"I'm not appreciating the sarcasm," Opal scowled at her, "It would really be a shame to have to do this forcefully."

"Excuse me," Michael cut in, "I hate to interrupt your bonding time, but I don't think you realize who you're dealing with." He waited for Opal to give her approval to continue, "I was trapped in a lab with this girl for…oh gosh how long was it…20 years? Does that sound right?" Jaclynn nodded, "…and she never_ once_ gave in to _anything_. She put up with more sh** then I've everseen anyone even get _close_ to. Tying her up and scaring her isn't going to do anything; you're just going to end up pissing her off more."

Opal looked at Michael, obviously upset about being talked to like that. Finally she turned on her heel and walked to the door, "Fine, you get her to cooperate, if you know her _so _well. I'll be waiting."

Michael nodded, "Yes'mam" he murmured as she closed the door behind her. He listened for the sound of her footsteps to fade before rushing over to Jaclynn and untying her. "Thank God she's gone! I've been waiting to talk to you, but I couldn't when she was around."

Jaclynn looked at him with detest, "What, now you're a double agent?"

"Not _exactly_," he said, untangling the last knot, "I'm still working for her; but I'm still your friend." The ropes dropped to the floor and Michael stood up, arms open, "Can I have a hug? It's been four years."

Jaclynn batted her eyelashes, "Well, you did untie me…I guess I could give you a little hug…" she started to move a little closer, then hit him full force in the face, "Changed my mind," she growled as he smacked into the wall holding his nose.

Jaclynn leaned down next to him and grinned, "Aw, did I hurt you? Poor thing. Tell you what; after I beat the crap out of you I'll give you a hug."

Suddenly Michael pulled her down and kissed her full on the mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Jaclynn struggled, "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she screamed, pushing him away, "LEMME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Michael hit the back of her head and sighed as she slumped unconscious into his arms, "Still not ready to forgive me?" he asked in a hushed voice, "Alright, I can wait."

**Isn't Michael such a jerk? I'm really starting to hate him. Maybe I'll kill _him_ off...  
**

**I hope everyone has a happy New Year!**

**(chaos0marine, so sorry I haven't gotten those pics to you yet! I'll get them to you soon!)  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**We got another snow day! Ok, it's more of an iceday, but it's still a day off! **

**Alright, I don't really care for this chapter. I was stuck AGAIN and had to ask my best friend for help (which is what I did last time.)**

**me : i'm stuck again with my story. help  
Her: blow something up  
me : i can't blow something up  
Her: why not?  
me : 1. i already did that  
me : 2. it wouldn't help  
me : 3. no one is near materials to blow stuff up with  
Her: 1. so?  
Her: 2. it always helps  
Her: 3. i bet there's something**

**TT_TT I'm gonna stop asking her for help...**

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters and my plot.  
**

Chapter 11

"That's on backwards, Dear," Mallory giggled, gently pushing her husband out of the way, "Why don't you go get in bed? I'll put the kids to sleep."

James looked down at his son, who was squirming uncomfortably in his backwards diaper, "Oops! Sorry bud," he smiled as the little boy tried unsuccessfully to crawl away.

Mallory picked their son up and gave James a peck on the cheek, "Com'n, scoot," she laughed, pushing him out of the nursery, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to turn around, "I can help."

She laughed again and pointed down the hallway, "I think you've been enough help already. I still have to give Heather and Carol Ann a bath; and Lord knows what you could mess up with that."

James walked slowly to their bedroom, listening to the giggles and squeals of his children splashing each other, and their mother. So young, so innocent, all of them; never had anything in the world made him as happy as his family did. He loved them so dearly.

And he was about to lose them all.

~*~*~*~*~

"Stop it!" Michael hissed, "If I see you laughing one more time I _will_ break something on your face!" He turned away red-faced and peered through his sniper eyepiece, "If you two ladies can pay attention long enough, we can still pull this off. But you're going to have to listen to me instead of watching that god damn VIDEO!" He glared at his accomplices who quickly tucked away an iPhone and held their guns tighter.

"Alright," said the one with a cigarette, "You don't have to snap."

"Yeah," the other one piped up, "We're just havin' some fun, that's all." He shifted nervously on his feet and looked over at the smoker who was obviously the leader of the two. The smoker nodded slightly, although he seemed somewhat annoyed his toady had spoken up.

Michael pursed his lips and stood up, "I'm going in for a closer look," he growled, "Wait for my signal, and then you can destroy till your heart's content. But for now, just stay out of trouble." Without another word he disappeared down the fire escape.

The two other men waited until they could no longer hear his steps before pulling the iPhone back out. "Play the part where the boss blows up at him again," the nervous one said…nervously.

They both burst out laughing as the screen lit up with a security video of Opal Koboi blowing her top at Michael for failing to complete the task of simply _talking_ to Jaclynn without fighting with her.

Halfway down the fire escape, Michael cursed under his breath, reminding himself to fulfill his threat of breaking their faces later.

~*~*~*~*~*~

James laid down three aces, "Touchdown!" he sang out, taking the M&Ms from in front of his wife, "You lose another round, Malley. You sure you want to keep playing?"

She stared at him blankly, "First off, it's not 'touchdown', and second, I don't quit. I'm playing until I win at least _one _round."

"Then I guess we'll be here all night."

"I guess we will. Deal the cards."

James smiled, night time was his favorite part of the day; it was the few precious hours he had with his wife after working all day. Tonight was Wednesday night: _poker_ night. He pushed a pile of candy into the middle of the bed and dealt the cards, "Ready to lose again?" he asked.

"Over my dead body," Mallory growled playfully, throwing three more M&Ms on the pile. The next few minutes were tense; neither spouse said a word to the other. They liked that kind of suspense.

"So how was work today?" Mallory asked gingerly, shifting her cards around.

"Fine," James replied, "Matt's wife had another baby, and Fowl's wife is pregnant again."

Mallory looked up surprised, "Angeline? Really? Again? Have they told their kids yet?"

"Nope. Little Artemis just came home today; I have a hunch they're waiting until Christmas morning to tell them."

"That'll be nice. Be sure to tell him I said congrats when you see him next. Anything else happen?" James hesitated a bit; she knew what that meant. "You went back again, didn't you?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, but I just had to! I need to know…"

"Need to know what?" she asked harshly, throwing her cards down, "Every single gruesome detail of your brother's murder? They found the guilty man, he's in jail, what more do you want?!"

"He didn't do it!" James cried, "I don't care what the police say! It wasn't him; I know that for a fact. He's covering for the real murderer."

"How? How do you know?!" Mallory ran her hands through her long red hair, "We go through this every night: until you find _any _evidence it wasn't him, then it _was_ him. Okay?" he didn't answer, "_Okay_?"

"Actually, he's right."

The couple turned quickly to see a man leaning on their doorframe. "Who are you?" James demanded, pulling his wife closer to him, "What are you doing here?"

The man raised a gun and smiled wickedly, "James O'Brian, brother the deceased Michal O'Brian, if you would kindly come with me please we can avoid any violence."

Mallory moved in front of James, "What do you want with him?"

"Never you mind. Now move, your husband and I have some important business to attend to."

She gave him an icy glare, "Over my dead body," she hissed.

The man shrugged, "Alright then, have it your way."

He squeezed the trigger and James let out a blood curling scream as Mallory fell lifeless onto the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You hear that?" the smoker asked putting his hand to his ear, "That's the signal; let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~

James cradles his still wife in his arms, tears streamed down his pale face, "No, Mal, don't leave me!" he cried over and over again. But it was too late. She was gone, he knew it. He'd lost the joy of his life. She was everything to him; now he was nothing, empty, alone.

The man shook his head, "Such a pity," he sighed mockingly, "Such a poor choice of words."

James pulled the nightstand drawer open and took out a hand gun, "SHUT UP!" he screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"How am I supposed to shut up and tell you who I am?" he asked annoyed, tapping his foot impatiently.

James felt everything inside him burst. He lunged at the stranger, murderous ideas flooding his brain. Anger and Loss can give people the strength they never knew they had, and he soon had the man pinned to the blood stained ground. Whether it was his blood, the man's or Mallory's, James didn't care; he was going to make sure the guy didn't have a single drop of blood left in his body when he was through with him.

"Freeze!"

James looked up into the barrel of a riffle, eyes wide. The man under him pushed him off and rolled over moaning, "About time you two showed up," he weezed, fighting for air.

"Sorry," the one with the gun said, sticking a cigarette in his mouth, "The kids kept squirming. Took us forever to hold 'em down. Finally had to knife them to death instead of gunning."

James's eyes bulged, "Y-You…you did…what?" he said hoarsely.

The man looked up at the smoker and groaned, "Oh for crying out...you weren't supposed to tell him yet! The plan was, kill the family, take him hostage, then tell him and threaten to kill the rest of his friends and family. Can you two get anything right?"

"Yeah," said a third voice from the window, "But you forgot one thing: no one moved until I gave the signal." All three strangers feel silent as Michael jumped down into the room, "Apparently, you thought you could take control. Well, I'm still boss here, got it? I said no one did anything until I said so." He leaned down and gently moved Mallory's hair away from her face, "I just wish we could have done this without violence."

"Well you could have!" James screamed, face wet with tears, "I would've come! I would've done what you asked!"

The nervous man smiled, "Well, thinks of it this way; now you have to do what we say whether you like it or not."

James looked up at him, eyes red and puffy, "Wanna bet, bast***?"

Michael took the gun from the smoker and hit James on the back of the head, pausing while he fell face first on the floor, "For your sake and Jaclynn's, I hope you do." He turned and nodded at the others, handing them a set of car keys, "Here, take him to the car then burn the house down."

The smoker grabbed the keys greedily and smiled, "With pleasure," he smirked. After they dragged James body out, he took the lighter out of his pocket, lit it, dropped it, and watched the rug catch fire.

**I didn't blow anything up, but I did light something on fire! **

**(:O OMG I killed a lot of people in that chapter...Review!!Review!!Review!!  
**

**I'm going to write two more stories; one for Maximum Ride, and one for Artemis Fowl. If you see them, please R&R them too!**


	13. Chapter 12

**My brother just went back to college, so my heart is doing backflips across the floor. Alright, I _am_ going to miss him a lot, but he can just be so annoying sometimes! Like when he accesses my account flies and reads the thing I've written! DAMN YOU CHRISTOPHER!  
**

****digs fingernails into cat sitting on lap****

****cat screeches and runs away****

**Oops...**

**Whatever, here's the next chapter. I'm gonna go drink coffee and play Nancy Drew on my computer to calm down.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out I'm not Eoin Colfer yet, something's wrong with you.  
**

Chapter 12

"Artemis Fowl, you march up those stairs and ask him what's wrong this instant!" Angeline Fowl said firmly.

Mr. Fowl's face fell, "Why me? You just as capable of talking to him as I am."

Angeline scowled at her husband, "Because I told you to go do it. Do you need a better answer than that?"

"Yes."

She sighed, men were so difficult sometimes. First her little Artemis came home refusing to speak to anyone but Butler, running up to his room without a 'hello' or 'I miss you', and now his father stubbornly protested about having a little talk to find out what was wrong. "He's always been like this," Mr. Fowl argued, "It's just his personality. He likes being secretive, all young boys are like that. If something were wrong, I'm sure he'd tell us."

"How do you know," his wife asked starting to tear up, "What if something is wrong and he just won't tell us? My poor little Arty…Timmy, you have to talk to him!"

Mr. Fowl groaned and rolled his eyes, woman could be so emotional sometimes. First she cries when her son forgets to say hello to her, and now she forces his father to have a stupid talk to make sure 'everything's ok'. "Angie, let's be reasonable; Artemis isn't a little boy anymore, he can handle problems on his own. And if he couldn't handle them, he has Butler to help him. These nothing he could've done that he would be able to pull himself back out of. I'm sure of it. He's become a very responsible young man." Angeline smiled sadly and he gave her a small hug of comfort.

"I know he has," she said softly, 'I just wish he would open up a little more to us, like he does to Butler and Minerva. Speaking of her," she pushed away a little, "I haven't seen or heard from her for quite some time now…have you?"

Mr. Fowl blinked twice, "Uh, no, I haven't…who's Minerva again?"

"You know, that girl Artemis met a few years back. I feel he's starting to take a liking to her—"

"What?!" Mr. Fowl exclaimed letting go of his wife, "He likes someone? And you didn't _tell _me? _He_ didn't even tell me?" he stuck his lower lip out, "But…but I'm his father, why would he tell me about this?"

Angeline laughed and playfully ruffled his hair, "Because he knew you'd overreact."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who overreacts…"

"Actually," Juliet said nervously, walking into the living room, "neither of you are overreacting. I think something really is wrong with him."

Mr. Fowl gave her a worried look, "Like what?" he asked.

Juliet looked around before swallowing nervously and continuing, "I-I don't want to cause any trouble or start a false alarm, but I think Artemis may have a girlfriend…"

Mrs. Fowl laughed, "Juliet, that's nothing to worry about. If he does I'd be gl—"

"…who he's been sleeping with." Juliet looked at the Fowl's shocked faces, "When he was home for the summer, I kept finding the third floor bedroom door open, and I _always_ keep that one closed so the twins won't play up there. And sometimes the covers were tangled up and the bed was warm, like someone had just been there."

"That doesn't prove anything," Mr. Fowl said hoarsely, "Myles and Beckett could've been playing up there when you weren't watching."

Juliet shook her head, "I wanted to think that too. Artemis is a good kid—mostly—but I think he's been sneaking things behind our backs. Some of his clothes have turned up under the bed and in the closet. I also found a girl's t-shirt, a pink sock, and," Juliet took a deep breath, "underwear."

Mrs. Fowl slowly sank into the couch, "No…my little Arty wouldn't do that…" she panicked.

"Thank you, Juliet," Mr. Fowl said, a little dazed, "If you find anything else, let us know." He waited for her to leave before moaning and falling on the seat next to his wife, "I don't believe it, I really don't," he hugged Angeline, "There's probably a logical explanation for this that we're just missing. But, just in case, I'll talk to him after dinner. In fact," he let go of her and stood up, "maybe I'll go right now."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaclynn looked over at the limp body next to her. "Wake up," she said softly, gently shaking it. She shivered; five hours had gone by, and he_ still_ wouldn't move. She started to wonder if he was even still breathing. She closed her eyes and listened. If she stayed still and strained her ears, she could hear the faint choppy wheezing sounds as his lungs struggled for air, keeping him in our world for the time being. Jaclynn pulled on her chains as much as she could and laid her hand on his chest. Up, down, up, down, down, up, down, stillness, up. She winced, "He's not gonna to be here much longer," she told her swollen belly, laying her other hand on it, as if that could protect it from experiencing death and it's cruelty, "not without medical attention. It's just like in the lab; if you fall behind, you won't make to the next round—or in his case _day_."

Jaclynn had no idea who he was, where he was from, or what had happened to him; but every time she saw his pale, bloody face, twisted hopelessly in anguish and sorrow, it was like someone she knew had died. She'd not spoken more than two words to him, yet it was like she'd known him her whole life.

Michael had told her once, when they were not much older than 10, "Some people just don't care about other people. Like the scientist here, they don't care about us. They don't even know us! All humans are like that; if they don't have to care, why should they?"

Jaclynn brought her chains up and looked at them. It was true; the men who'd clamped these on her probably couldn't care less what happened to her after her usage was up. She glanced over at her cellmate; but she cared for him, whoever he was.

"You're wrong, Michael" she whispered, "Not all people are like that. You might be, but that doesn't mean I am."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mom was upset, I could tell. She felt cold. I hated it when she felt like that. I tried to console her, but what could I say? There wasn't much to say. I got the feeling that whatever was happening wasn't going to get better any time soon. Words weren't what she needed right now.

I squirmed around to try to make it a little more comfortable for her. After all, I was starting to get pretty heavy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mr. Fowl knocked on his son's door, "Artemis? Hey, can I talk to you?"

Silence.

He tried the handle. It turned easily and the door opened, "Artemis?" he called, stepping into the dark room, "Are you even here?"

He held his breath as two sets of yellow eyes gleamed near the window. His hand quickly went for the lights.

_Click_.

"Cats?!" he exclaimed, staring at the two kittens perched on the window ledge, looking rather curious as to who was invading _their_ personal chamber. The little black-and-white one jumped onto Artemis's bed and pawed a piece of paper. Mr. Fowl hesitantly picked it up, closing the door so that cats couldn't escape.

_Father, Mother, and Juliet,_

_I'm sorry to report, but Butler and I will not be spending Christmas at home this year .I have presents in my closet for the family, and DON'T let Myles and Beckett open them before Christmas morning. _

_The kittens' names are Archimedes and Charles Dickens. Their food and water is in the third floor guest bedroom, please have Juliet feed them every once in a while. And be careful, they have a habit of stealing clothes and hiding them in other rooms._

_My deepest apologies,_

_Artemis_

The orange kitten dove under the bed and emerged with one of Beckett's little shirts, walking around with it like it was a great honor to have a piece of fabric shoved in your mouth. Then he clawed his way up Mr. Fowl's leg and onto his shoulder, dropping the shirt into his hand. A small tag dangled from his blue collar reading _Charlie._**(A/N hee hee, I call my cats Archimedes and Charles Dickens because they like to sit on my books when I read _A Tale of Two Cities_ and when I do math homework)  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Artemis's stomach churned. He had the terrible feeling someone had found the note. "I hope they're not too disappointed," he told Butler, "I think a phone call with an explanation before retuning might help lower the punishment severity."

Butler chuckled form the front seat, "It's going to take a little more than a phone call, Artemis."

Artemis sighed and gazed out the window. It didn't matter; he was going to find Jaclynn no matter what.

His stomach did another cartwheel. Her due date was only two weeks away…

**REVIEW!!!**

**BTW, you can scratch Myles, Beckett and Butler off the list of people I'm gonna kill. They're all just too awesome. **

**And yes, Shadowfire, Linkin Park does rock so hard. Anita, Aretmis will fall for Jaclynn, and she will totally reject him and make him cry his little pathetic heart out.  
**


End file.
